Blood Love
by Daeva-Shade
Summary: SLASH HD pairing. Pg of suicide. Harry and Draco's final rebellion.


Blood Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.  
  
For once in his life Harry Potter was happy. He was truly happy with no fear of anything. His eyes sparkled green as poison as he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch. The moon was out and the stars were shining bright, warm and inviting. Harry stared at them for a long time. He smiled. Footsteps crunched on the snow behind him. Without looking, the dark haired Gryffindor knew who it was. There was only one person it could be and for some reason, Harry was happy to see him. He turned around smiling.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry said in a quiet voice. The blonde's hair mixed almost perfectly with the snow. The moonlight made him look like a ghost or an angel. His silver eyes looked at Harry with a mix of desperate desire and curiosity. Malfoy had been very depressed the last couple of days and found his rivals company surprisingly comforting. It was nice to have someone to relate to your troubles. How he had chosen Potter, he didn't know. Harry was the only person whose mother and father had been killed. Now Draco joined him in the ranks. He stepped beside Harry with a short nod.  
  
Harry smiled at him, then looked up to the stars again. " Draco...the stars look so welcoming. I'm glad. I just can't take the pain anymore. All I've ever loved has been stripped of me." Draco glanced over at Harry, watching the other boy, not surprised at all by the sudden share of feelings. Considering that he and Harry could both only be out here, wandless for one reason, Freedom. Harry looked like he was about to be the happiest man on Earth, and who was to blame him? 16 years it was, 16 year that Harry hadn't been enjoying.  
  
"I understand completely." Draco spoke, also looking at the stars. They were beautiful tonight, welcoming the two boys with open arms. Draco closed his eyes. Yes, death was the ultimate freedom. It was a release of feeling pain, of being bound to families and expectations. For Draco, it was a final rebellion against Voldormort, his dead parents, and a chance at a new beginning. This was the ultimate freedom and Draco smiled at the thought. A tear of joy slide down the boy's face. Draco felt arms wrap around his chest. He opened his eyes and gave their owner a warm smile. A smile he had waited to give him for a long time. They both looked at each other lovingly and then simply looked back at the stars.  
  
Harry held Draco tightly. He was the only person who understood. He turned the blonde around and kissed him gently. His lips were warm and Harry looked forward to seeing him after tonight, when they could both love each other, even though, on earth, it was impossible, both being on different sides of a war. Draco leaned into Harry for a few minutes as Harry held him.  
  
Harry smiled and reached into his robe pocket with his free hand and pulled out the small carving knife he was given for Christmas. He smiled as the blade glistened in the light. Draco looked at it also. He straighten up.  
  
"Harry, I want it to go through my heart. I don't want to be on this world anymore. Please, could you do that for me, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes of course." Harry spoke softly.  
  
Harry placed the blade on his wrist and slashed a deep cut in it. Warm blood flowed down his arm and spoiled the perfectly white snow with drops of red. Draco watched with fascination and wonder. Harry felt himself going weak.  
  
"Lay down. Take off you shirt, I can't see where I'm aiming." Harry whispered, falling to his knees. His vision was beginning to blur and he didn't want to ruin the perfect skin that covered Draco for no reason. Draco removed his thick coat and robe and threw them to the ground. He sat down and unbuttoned his white shirt. His chest was displayed to the world beautifully pale and toned from playing Quidditch. He lay down in the snow as Harry made his way over to him, still on his knees. Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair, highlighting the white blonde with red. Draco leaned up and gave Harry a final kiss before laying flat. Harry whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"I love you, Draco." Before slamming the blade through Draco's chest with aim gained in playing Quidditch. His aim was true. Draco gasped and shook for a moment before becoming still, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Harry grasp Draco's hand with his now blood covered one. He fell weakened, on top of the young blonde, face buried in the Slytherin's shoulder. He felt tired, and so he closed his eyes to rest, knowing fully they would never open again.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Dumbledore walked out of the castle grounds for his morning walk. He passed the lake, which was covered, in ice. Snow covered everything and the grounds were a white heaven. Dumbledore smiled, winter was a lovely time of year. A discoloration caught the headmaster's eye. A red coloration over by the Quidditch pitch. Out of curiosity, he moved closer. When he was not 20 feet from the red spot, he saw two figures mingling with it. This peaked the old man's interest. Thinking it was a dead deer he moved closer until his eyes revealed him the truth. There laying in the morning snow, was Harry Potter, covered in his own blood. Underneath him, was an equally still Draco Malfoy, blood streaked through his hair and a knife in this chest. Dumbledore looked sadly upon the scene. Despite all the picture and the moving of bodies, only Dumbledore noticed two things about this scene. One. Was the boys were both smiling. Second, and bittersweet, the boys were holding hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ I wrote this when I was very mad. If you've seen it before it's because it was posted under a different penname. Please review and tell me how you like it.  
  
XX Daeva Shade XX 


End file.
